Three Years Apart
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Zoro's eyes shot wide as he instantly woke up, recognising the woman's voice on the other side of the den-den mushi. He hadn't heard her voice in over three years. The last time they'd spoken, they'd said their goodbyes and he'd left the ship to find the dojo. It'd been a long time since the crew had started going their separate ways, and too long since he'd heard her laugh.
1. Chapter 1 - Moved On

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! ^_^**

**Hey! It's Tuesday again, and now we have the start of a new story! Thank you so much to everyone that read/reviewed/followed/favourited 'His Sixth Year Crush'! This is a little darker...as in, a lot darker (it's the world of One Piece, not the world of a teenage Zoro)...the inspiration for this was 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder – if you know the song, you'll have a rough idea where this is going to start...and explanations are given in bits throughout the story ^_^ This is just the start of the turmoil, but I'm warning you now, this will involve some minor language, some adult themes and some 'minor' violence towards the end. Death is also mentioned, and sadly I do not mean the wonderful skeletal guy from Terry Pratchett's Disc World – may he rest in peace (Terry Pratchett, not Death). This is ****_technically_**** just a T due to the guidelines, but I felt a warning should be given **_(__Copied and pasted for T__: Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)_

* * *

**Chapter One – Moved On**

Bup, bup, bup.

Bup, bup, bup.

Bu-Cachunk.

"Hello?" He sighed, glancing back at his warm bed.

"Hello, Zoro-san."

Zoro's eyes shot wide as he instantly woke up, recognising the woman's voice on the other side of the den-den mushi. He hadn't heard her voice in over three years. The last time she'd spoken to him, they'd said their goodbyes and he'd walked off the ship to find his way to the dojo, Koshiro having met him at the port. He'd thought it was goodbye forever, and he'd been pretty sure she'd thought that too. It had been a long time since the crew had started going their separate ways, and too long since he'd heard her laugh.

"Robin? Are you ok?" He whispered hoarsely down the receiver, glancing back at the sleeping body in the bed.

"I am fine, but are you, Zoro-san? You sound terrible."

"I'm fine. My girlfriend's asleep and I'm trying not to wake her, give me a minute." He answered, putting the receiver on the table, quickly pulling on a pair of trousers and grabbing the den-den mushi, making for the kitchen. "What's up? You haven't called me since I left the ship, so this must be pretty serious." Zoro continued, talking normally.

"Girlfriend, Zoro-san?"

"...yeah, it's a long story. I'd probably just bore you." Zoro replied, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I'd heard that congratulations were in order, is that not true?"

"Shit, is that why you're calling?!" Zoro asked, a hand rubbing his forehead. "We're not actually engaged. Everyone in the village keeps saying I should have proposed by now...we've been together about a year now, and I guess I kinda still feel it's a little fast. You don't need to worry, I'm not engaged but it's apparently on the table – she just laughs whenever someone asks us if we have a date yet. I don't even know how to take that...I'm not ready yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zoro-san, but I'm glad that you still feel like you can talk to me, even after all this time." Zoro could hear the sad smile behind her seemingly musical voice.

"It's been too long. I never know if it's ok to call you, so I was waiting on you." Zoro sighed, smirking bitterly at the irony of what he'd just said.

"I was never sure if you wanted to hear from me. I was glad when I heard you had found someone a year ago, and I thought I had better call to say congratulations when I heard of your engagement." Zoro flinched, imagining the hurt she must be feeling.

He hadn't wanted to move on, but they were taking different paths. It wouldn't have worked. He was coming back to the dojo and she was going to help Dragon with stabilising the world after the revolution. They needed her more than he did, and he wouldn't have been all that helpful considering they didn't need swordsmen. They needed doctors and people to help with reassuring the innocent people that had managed to pass through the revolution. They needed people who were good with medical things and talking. They didn't need him, but they'd needed her. They'd taken her away from him, just as they'd decided to come clean.

He'd told her that he loved her and left her less than two months later.

He'd found someone else, and tried to forget her.

All he could be happy about was that Chopper had gone with her. They had each other.

"Yeah, thanks...I'll remember that for if I ever do get engaged...how's Chopper?" He didn't want to talk about his relationship, not with her.

"Chopper is fine, Zoro-san. His antlers look really impressive now when he's in his reindeer form. He's getting big – it's safe to say he's all grown up. He probably has a lot to tell you. He'd love to see everyone."

"Yeah, I would too. Happy to hear he's getting on ok, no-one's been bullying him for being a human blue nosed reindeer, right?" He asked, remembering the normal reaction to someone seeing him for the first time.

"He hasn't told me if anyone has, Zoro-san." Zoro smiled as he heard her laugh, happy to hear its happy chime once again.

"There better not be, or they'll have to deal with me." Zoro finished with a smirk. "And I'm assuming you've been keeping tabs on everyone else too?"

"Yes, everyone is fi-"

"Who's calling at this time of night? Come back to bed – you can call them back in the morning. If it's Dragon, tell him you need sleep too – he works you too hard."

Zoro stared at the den-den mushi on the table. He hadn't been expecting that voice. He wasn't expecting it to be telling her to come back to bed. It wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't supposed to be near Robin. She wasn't supposed to have found someone, never mind ending up with him. She couldn't be with him. Zoro wasn't going to let that happen.

Zoro silently cursed. He was being unreasonable. It had been three years and he'd started seeing someone. She had the right to move on too, and he had no right to decide who she did or didn't see. He'd given up waiting on her call. He'd given up on her. He'd tried to forget her, as he'd thought she'd forgotten him. He knew what hurt so much at that moment was that she had forgotten him. She had moved on. She'd moved onto someone else and forgotten him. She'd found someone he even knew, so shouldn't that make it easier? No, that just made it worse.

He could actually see them together when he closed his eye.

"Zoro-ya? Sorry! Hadn't realised it was you! Robin just got home, so would you mind calling back tomorrow? Congratulations on the engagement!"

"I'm not engaged." Zoro stated, the unfriendliness clear in his voice.

"Sorry, I heard a rumour you were – it's not often Robin's sources are wrong." Zoro could hear the mocking tone in Law's voice and knew he had his arm around Robin.

"I'm going to go back to bed. I've got an early start tomorrow." Zoro explained with a deadly seriousness to his voice.

"Oh? Didn't you call Robin?" Zoro heard the confusion in his voice and stared back at the den-den mushi, wondering what Robin had told Law.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling really tired. I thought I'd just call to find out how the rest of the crew was." Zoro lied, curious as to why he felt the need to.

"Good night, Zoro-san."

"Good night, Robin...Law."

"Night, Zoro-ya."

Zoro put the receiver back down on the den-den mushi and sighed. She was with Law now. Even if part of him wished it was her asleep in his bed at that moment, he knew it would never happen. They had both found someone else. Their time had come and gone. Fate had pulled them apart and who was he to argue? He'd been the one to try to move on without even knowing if she had. If they were supposed to be together then they'd cross paths again. That had been what he'd told himself as he'd said his short goodbye and that was what he had to tell himself now. He sighed again.

He hadn't even kissed her goodbye.

He picked up the den-den mushi and turned around, almost stepping into someone as he stared down at the now silent den-den mushi, silently wishing it would ring. He looked up to find himself staring at a very concerned looking face, instantly wishing he'd been quieter. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to go back to bed. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget her.

"Who was that, Zoro?"

"No-one. I'm going back to bed."

"Zoro, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Who were you talking to? It's the middle of the night and you look miserable."

"Don't say anything to her, ok?" Zoro waited for a nod of agreement from Koshiro before continuing. "Robin called to say congratulations on my engagement."

"She was the tall lady that you seemed very close to when you were leaving the ship? She seemed very nice. Did you thank her?" Koshiro asked, Zoro noticeably flinching at the term 'very close'.

"Yeah, and I explained it was a little early for congratulations." Zoro watched as an understanding smile appeared across the older man's lips.

"That must have been a very difficult conversation. You had to tell her that you had in fact found someone. Had you ever told the lady of your feelings for her?"

"Yes, I did..." Zoro replied, looking away.

"How did she respond?"

"She told me that she felt the same. We'd been together over a month when I left the ship." Zoro explained, not looking back at Koshiro, "I didn't even kiss her goodbye, and I kinda wish I had. Even if it had been our last, it would have been a better goodbye than the one I gave her. I gave Nami a better goodbye."

"Nami?"

"Yeah, she was our navigator. You probably saw her wanted poster. We didn't always get along, but at least I smiled when I said goodbye. I genuinely wanted her to do well – she was going to make a book of all her maps and ask her sister to get it published...I was just bitter that Robin wouldn't come with me...she was needed elsewhere, and couldn't come with me. I couldn't have given her a colder goodbye." Zoro looked up, wondering if Koshiro understood.

"You certainly seemed very close to me, even if it seemed a little cold to you. You assumed you were never going to see or hear from her again and chose to be slightly distant from her. You were protecting yourself, and sparing her feelings for when you later moved on."

"And if I hadn't? Would it be me she was with right now and not him?!" Zoro snapped, quickly feeling guilty.

"Ah, I see the problem. You have both moved on now, not just her. You are happy with your choice, are you not? You have a wonderful young lady awaiting you right now, one that shares your interests. She seems ready to remain by your side, while this other lady chose not to. I cannot influence you, Zoro, but I believe from watching you daily that you have indeed moved on."

Zoro nodded silently and excused himself. He was going to sleep. He'd figure everything out in the morning. He was too tired to think right now. He needed sleep. He needed his bed. He was going to curl up around his girlfriend and wake up tomorrow, happy with his decision. He wasn't going to regret anything. He wasn't supposed to be with Robin. Tomorrow he'd go out and get the ring. He'd make it official. Robin had congratulated him. She'd found someone else and moved on.

Zoro sighed and climbed into the bed, wrapping himself around his warm girlfriend, causing her to stir slightly before they both fell back asleep as if they'd never been woken.

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**Hope you liked it! ^_^ I'm also posting the first chapter of a request today! The story is called 'In The End'! It will be M-rated! ^_^**

**And just a little reminder for Zorobin fans, there is a poll on my profile for anyone who wants to take part! ^_^ You don't actually need to be reading the story - the sketches could technically stand on their own too! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 - Where He Belonged

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! ^_^ **_(...and if he was reading today's stories, he'd think I had it in for his characters...)_

**I REALLY AM SO SORRY! ****...I've been really busy, and I didn't even realise it was Tuesday until 4pm...the person I meet for dinner every Tuesday before Anime messaged to check that I was still meeting them...I really am so sorry...:( And I seriously doubt this chapter will cheer up my wonderful Zorobin readers...but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway! It's not a short story (i.e. there's a lot more than 3-4 chapters), so there's time for a lot of things to happen in either direction ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Where He Belonged**

Zoro sat on the end of the bed. He had been sitting staring at the den-den mushi for almost an hour, wondering if he'd made the right choice. He had been supposed to wake up that morning with a clear head. He was supposed to know the answer. All he could think about was if he'd been wrong. He should have kissed her. He should have called her. He should have told her last night what was really on his mind, before he'd found out Law was there. He couldn't even be sure of his own feelings now. Law had gotten her, not him. He didn't even know if it was jealousy or rivalry, or if he really did still feel the same about her.

He'd just been caught off guard by her call. He hadn't heard her voice, or anyone's from the crew, in over three years. It was nostalgia. He missed the adventures with his friends. That was all. He didn't really still love her. She didn't still love him. She'd moved on. He'd found someone else and so had she. This wasn't their time. They'd missed theirs. He had no right to hurt everyone because he was feeling a little nostalgic for the old days. The days before Luffy had become the Pirate King and him the World's Greatest Swordsman, before the revolution.

They'd continued their journey after achieving their dreams, but they'd all started to feel the need to return home, and one by one they had. When Zoro had left, it had just been Luffy, Franky, Chopper and Robin left. Robin had been asked if she'd help with the continuing problems with settling the people after the revolution, but she'd waited. She'd waited to say goodbye to him. She'd even offered to help him back to the dojo. He'd just pointed out that Koshiro had come to meet him. She'd given him her vivre card along with Luffy's, and he'd just thrown them in a drawer.

It had all been him.

He'd messed everything up.

He stood up, taking his shirt off, getting ready to climb into bed. He heard the door open and turned to smile at his girlfriend as she stood in the doorway watching him. He could see her studying him. What was she thinking about? It usually ended in a lecture when she had that serious expression. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture – he was tormenting himself enough already. He shouldn't have hurt Robin. He shouldn't still try to tell himself that he cared about her after his actions. He was happy with his girlfriend. They'd gotten along pretty well since she'd finally accepted Koshiro's invite to come in for tea.

"Tashigi."

"Zoro?"

"What?"

"That sounded a little formal, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you sure? You've been in here a while, and you clearly haven't been getting ready for bed. What's bothering you?" She asked, placing a passive kiss on his lips and breaking away to start getting ready for bed.

"I'm fine, what was that?" He asked, watching her as she walked away from him.

"What was what?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"That kiss? You'd think we were already married!" Zoro joked, crossing the room to wrap his arms back around her lazily.

"You're complaining about your kiss? You couldn't have put less energy into wrapping your arms around me just now. What's happened? You've been distant all day, and I know someone called last night. I heard it ring and you woke me up when you came back to bed – with your trousers on." She replied, continuing to try to get ready for bed.

"You want more energy? Then how about I help you with that shirt of yours?" Zoro teased, stealing a kiss from her.

"Zoro! I'm serious!" Tashigi exclaimed, pushing him away.

"Ok, ok! There was me thinking you were wanting sex," he teased, receiving a glare before he sighed, his face becoming serious. "Robin called. Everyone's getting on fine. She just called to say congratulations."

"Congratulations? Does this mean you're actually going to ask me?" She inquired, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, heading around the other side of the bed.

"Zoro, you shouldn't ask that – that's like asking me what my answer would be if you did. You should feel you know the answer before you ask, you shouldn't have to ask what I'll say." She sighed, climbing into the bed as she placed her glasses on the bedside table.

"You don't think it's too fast?" He asked, climbing in the other side.

"Do you think it's too fast, Zoro? If you feel it is, or if you're not sure if it is, then it probably is." She explained, turning over to face him, a strange smile on her lips. "Look, I'm heading out on the ship in a couple of days. I'll be away for a month, it's just the usual routine survey, let's talk about this when I get back, ok? Let's just enjoy the next couple of days – there's no point in over thinking things."

"Thanks," Zoro replied, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her lips.

This was right. This was how things were supposed to be. She understood that he needed time. She wasn't going to leave him. She always came back after she finished her jobs, even if they took her away for long periods of time, he knew she was coming back. She'd gone through the effort of chasing him here in the first place. Maybe this was where fate wanted him. They did have a lot in common, and at least she'd stopped trying to take Wado Ichimonji off of him. She'd changed her mind about him once she'd gotten to know him. She never laughed at him.

This was where he belonged.

"We do actually work pretty well for a Marine Captain and an ex-pirate." He smirked.

"Ex? I hadn't realised you'd actually decided you weren't still Luffy's First Mate?" Tashigi asked, looking up at him.

"Huh? Well, I am...but we're not exactly sailing around the world anymore. We're retired, I guess?" Zoro replied scratching his head.

"Luffy is still going around the world. He stayed on the ship with Franky after visiting his home. They go around visiting the friends all of you made while you were trying to achieve your dreams." She explained, turning over to try to sleep.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I thought Robin had told you they were all fine?" Tashigi asked, turning back over to eye him suspiciously.

"She did, but Law interrupted! She didn't tell me that!" Zoro replied with frustration.

"Law?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he's with Robin these days." He answered as if it was nothing, ignoring the aching pain in his chest.

"That's good – I can stop worrying about her then," Tashigi replied, kissing him gently while reaching behind her back to unclip her bra.

"Worry about her?" Zoro asked before kissing her back, helping her with her bra, "What are you doing?"

"Of course – I know the two of you were close. I've seen several times that you had a habit of getting jealous of other men talking to her. As to what I'm doing, I think you can figure that out." She answered, slipping her underwear off before sliding her soft leg up the outside of Zoro's.

This was where he belonged. He belonged here at the dojo with Tashigi in his arms. He didn't need Robin. She'd just let him go. She hadn't come back for him. She'd given him her vivre card. She'd said goodbye. She'd even offered to walk back with him. Maybe he could have persuaded her to stay. He belonged here. He belonged with Tashigi. He belonged in her arms. He loved kissing her. He'd kiss her delicious lips until he died. He'd never let her go. He had let her go, and now he was having sex with another woman. He was moving on. He was with Tashigi. He was going to ask Tashigi to marry him. He cared deeply for her, so why couldn't he get Robin out of his head?

Zoro opened his eye, stretching his arms as he woke. He smiled at the sleeping woman next to him. She was still there. She wasn't going to leave him. She was going to come back to him. This was where he belonged. He belonged with Tashigi and her cute little moans, not Robin and her sexy ones. He didn't need to hear someone moan his name in a sexy voice. He didn't need someone who liked to play. He had his cute little Tashigi who liked to cuddle into him, not run her nails over him and laugh at him. He had Tashigi and he was happy.

He didn't need Robin.

Zoro kissed the top of Tashigi's head as she slept before getting up out of the bed and getting dressed. He smiled back at her before leaving the room to go to the kitchen to have breakfast. He'd start some light training after having a nap next to the stream once he'd finished his breakfast. He grabbed a roll and some cheese, sitting down at the table, missing Sanji's cooking as he tore hungrily into his roll. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a cooked breakfast of any kind. He remembered the last meal Sanji had cooked for him, not that he'd admit that to anyone, and it wasn't as if he'd admit it to Sanji, even if he could, which he couldn't since he had no idea where he was and knew he was extremely unlikely to get a visit from him.

"You know, if you actually woke me up I could make you breakfast." He turned and smiled back at Tashigi as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"That would require waking you." He replied, kissing her as she walked passed, continuing eating as she picked up a roll and settled next to him.

"It would be better than waking up to the den-den mushi." She sighed, catching Zoro's attention.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"That was the crew calling to say that they've been asked to inform me we're heading out early...today to be precise." Tashigi answered, watching as Zoro paused in his action of ripping off another chunk of roll with his teeth. "...the higher-ups are expecting trouble. We'll be back on the same date as previously planned if all goes well, if not then..."

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere." He smirked, finishing his roll and standing up.

"How about we go visit your crew when I get back to make it up to you?" She asked, following him to the door.

"Are you going to arrest them?" He inquired, turning to look at her with a serious expression.

"No, Zoro. That would require getting passed you to get to them, and that's not worth the hassle." She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Good." Zoro stated before smiling at her, "That would be fun. We can even let them know about us since I haven't seen them in the last year!"

Zoro stole a quick kiss off of her before disappearing out the door and into the garden for his usual morning routine.

* * *

**Yip, that was chapter two of seven ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Just a heads up in advance, I'll be posting Ch3 next week called 'Revolutionary', and then I'll be going on a break for a while. I'll explain in more detail next week, but I'm about to go on hiatus, sorry! But I'll do my best to actually get next week's updates up on time! I have 2 ICA tests next week, so I'll be revising like crazy :P**

* * *

**_'Someone',_**** long time no see! XD How've you been?! ^_^ It was Tashigi, but there's a bit of a clue in the title of the next chapter ;D I can't leave Zorobin shippers with no hope! XD Tissues may be needed next week though *whistles innocently***

**_megaME_****-san, I really do need to write some fluff, don't I?! XD Ahah! Not quite engaged...yet. I'm not going to give anything away, but as I said to ****_'someone',_**** tissues will likely be needed next week (hopefully) XD I'm still annoyed with myself for having to stop halfway through a fic, but I'll explain all that next week *sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, yip...yip, I think fluff will be needed...I'm almost tempted to write a fluff one-shot for Sunday, but I have a lab report due Monday, and I'm just not going to have time :'( THANK YOU! *-* I hope this one worked as well... :) I didn't want to give anything away ^_^ It is supposed to be angst, and you kinda lose the angst if you know the final pairing(s) XD Did you vote before you reviewed? O.o It didn't move? Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! XD**

* * *

**So, a day (and a couple of hours...it takes over an hour to proofread and respond to reviews, and there's two stories updating...sorry...) late, but hope you enjoyed this! And once again, the request story is updating today! It's called In The End' ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Revolutionary

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda ^_^**

**Hey minna! This will be on hold after this update! After today I will be on hiatus for a while, but I will get onto replying ASAP :( So sorry if you're waiting on a reply! I'm so far behind I don't really have time to update today (I'm still doing this, and it's now 2.30am, all so that I can update later...I'm going to be really tired tomorrow (today)...) *sigh* Anyway, hopefully you remembered your tissues! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Revolutionary**

Zoro sat by the stream, his peace feeling strangely forced. He could feel a strange tension in the village, a tension that usually surrounded a lone pirate or bounty hunter. He decided to wait patiently to see if they were friend or foe. He didn't want to destroy the village, and the chances were that they were looking for him. The number of idiots looking to challenge him for his title or hand him over to the marines had been increasing recently. It was maybe to do with the fact he was alone, separated from the rest of the crew, but the fact it was increasing was slightly worrying.

Zoro sighed and stood up. The person had stopped in the village. He couldn't alert Tashigi – she wouldn't be back for another few days. It was his turn to play. He was here and it was his village. It was up to him to protect it from any idiots deciding to harm it. He wasn't going to let them hurt a single one of the village kids, and he wasn't going to go easy on anyone trying to. They were his students.

He was going to have some fun.

Zoro stepped forward and came to a stop. The tension hadn't broken yet, but it had eased slightly. He could sense the person walking in his direction again. Did the villagers think this person a potential friend? What had the person told them? The person couldn't be a bounty hunter, if they had been the tension would have increased, unless they'd been weak, in which case it would have disappeared completely. It had to be a lone pirate, and it had to be one that seemed friendly. Was it one of the crew?

Zoro walked into the house, deciding to go shower. Koshiro would let them in, and if it was Nami she'd shout at him for smelling of sweat from his training earlier when he was directly outside the house. He sighed as the water hit him, smiling slightly at the thought of seeing one of the crew again. It had been too long. He hadn't seen them in over three years and hadn't heard anything from them until Robin had called almost a month ago. Maybe she'd contacted everyone and someone had decided to visit?

He heard the outer door slide open, followed instantly by whispered voices. That wasn't normal. Someone was here to see Koshiro, and they clearly didn't want anyone to accidentally overhear them, not even him. What was going on? He could hear it was a woman's voice as he stepped out of the shower, confusing him further. He'd never considered the possibility, but maybe it was a revolutionary? It wouldn't be the first time one had visited the village since he'd gotten there, and they seemed to talk to the key figures in the village, but why was this one whispering?

He wrapped a towel around his waist and slid the door open slightly, trying to hear what they were saying, only for everything to instantly slip into silence.

"Hello, Zoro-san." Zoro froze.

It was her voice. She'd come to the village. She'd actually come to the dojo. She'd come on revolutionary business, not to see him. She hadn't come to see him. He felt his chest tighten and he silently cursed. He shouldn't feel like this. He was supposed to be getting engaged in less than a week. She shouldn't still have this much power over him. He'd found someone else. He wasn't in love with her anymore. She was with Law. She'd moved on. She wasn't here to see him. She wasn't here to see him, and all he could feel was pain. He wished it was physical. He could deal with that.

"Hey Robin," he replied, sliding the door opened and stepping out into the long corridor, "hadn't thought I'd see you here. What were you whispering about?"

"It's very nice to see you again too, Zoro-san," Zoro tried to hold back his blush as he felt her eyes travel over his body as he stood in his towel, "Dragon-san asked if anyone would be willing to deliver a message here, and I decided I would. It seemed like a good opportunity to visit you, but I hadn't expected such a greeting."

Zoro looked away from her bright smile, not even blushing at her teasing for his current apparel. She was making fun of him and laughing at him, and she'd seen him for less than five minutes. He turned to walk towards his room, not even responding. He was getting engaged to someone else and she was with Law – she shouldn't be teasing him like that. She's taken. She shouldn't be flirting. How long had she been with Law? Had she flirted with him while they had been together, as she was flirting with him right now? Maybe she wasn't flirting? Maybe she never had been? Maybe he was just her toy that she'd decided she wanted to play with again?

He closed the door behind him, only for it to open again. He glanced over his shoulder at her as she stepped into the room, closing the door. She'd followed him. What did she want? Was she here to tease him more? Was she here to play with him? Was she going to try to ruin everything he had here and just leave him again? That was probably it. He remembered the warning they'd been given. Every organisation she'd ever been a part of had fallen. But they hadn't. Luffy had become Pirate King. The revolution has been a success, so the person had clearly been wrong – so why was she here?

He felt soft lips against his, arms wrapping around his neck and a body inches from his own. He closed his eye and gave into the wonderful sensation. It had been so long since he'd felt a kiss like this. He brought his hands up to the back of her head, kissing her back. He felt long, delicate fingers slip into his hair, and he slipped one of his hands into her long hair, the other travelling down her back to pull her against him. He felt her clothed chest against his scarred bare one. He felt her warmth. He felt her smile as she kissed him back passionately. He remembered this feeling. He remembered this taste. Everything just felt so-

He pushed her away, turning to face away from her.

"Why?" He'd let her kiss him, and he'd kissed her back. He had to ask, but it was as much to himself as to her.

"Zoro-san, I-" He could hear the struggle in her voice. He could see her fighting tears as he closed his eye.

"I thought you were with Law? Why are you here? I'm supposed to be getting engaged in less than a week. Why are you doing this?" He turned back to face her, his serious expression masking his pain.

"I'd thought you'd forgotten me and moved on when I'd heard you were with Tashigi. I hadn't known if you'd ever wanted to hear from me again after our goodbye – you seemed so angry with me, Zoro-san." She started, clearly struggling as she tried to keep a serious mask on her features, making Zoro wonder if his mask was failing as badly, "I decided that I should try to move on since you clearly didn't want to see me again. I'd spend a lot of time with Law-san since he'd decided to use his skills to help the revolution. We got along well, and once I stopped talking about you, he finally decided to ask what was wrong, and he tried to comfort me."

"I'm sorry...this is all my fault. I'd been waiting for you to call, but I was the one that had behaved like a child. I'm sorry I hurt you, Robin." He apologised, his face still serious but his eye filled with genuine guilt, "I'm surprised you came all this way after how much I hurt you. I'm even more surprised you kissed me."

"I kissed you because I'm not good at expressing my feelings. We both know I spent years protecting myself and never trusting anyone. I came because of the call." She replied, sitting down strangely awkwardly on the end of the bed. "I'd called to give you my congratulations, and I tried to make my words sound sincere, but you gave me hope. I heard your voice again, and I heard your words. I started to hope again. I knew you were with Tashigi, but I couldn't help hoping that you still loved me."

"Robin...I-...I'm not sure how to answer that." He started, sitting on the bed next to her, taking hold of her clasped hands in one of his. "I keep trying to tell myself I'm over you. You're memory still haunts me, both when I'm awake and in my dreams. There are times when I wish Tashigi was you, but I'm still happy with her. I know she's not just going to walk away. I'm supposed to propose when she gets back in a couple of days...but the last time she was here...we had sex the night before she left..."

He watched Robin flinch and wondered if he should really be telling her everything. Wondered if he should really still tell her everything that was on his mind.

"I told her about you and Law, and she was happy. She said she didn't have to worry about you anymore. She'd been worried about us getting back together because she'd seen how jealous I got when other guys talked to you. I felt guilty at that point. I felt worse when she started having sex with me." Zoro continued, squeezing her hands. "All I could do was think about you, and I kept comparing her to you. I don't know if it was because you'd called me the night before. I can't even remember if I felt like this before that call, and I don't know if I've gotten worse just because I know you're with Law. All I know is I'm being unfair to Tashigi, and I'm jealous as hell of Law right now."

"Zoro-san..."

He felt her lips against his again and bought his hand to her cheek, feeling the hot tear there. He wiped it away with his thumb, kissing her back passionately. He'd hurt her so much. Why hadn't he just called her? He'd missed her so much. No-one could replace her, but it was too late. He'd led another on and he didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to let Robin go, but he had too. He couldn't hurt Tashigi. She'd given up so much to come be here with him.

"Zoro-san..." she breathed, "please...I'm sorry...I love you, please just say you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you!" He replied, kissing her again forcefully, a tear rolling down his own cheek, "but I don't want to hurt Tashigi...we shouldn't be doing this, Robin...we can't just hurt them like this..."

"...I know...Zoro-san..." she cried, kissing him back.

* * *

**And this is where I leave you for a month. Admit it, you hate me right now. I hope that wasn't done too badly, but I'm giving it a final proofread at 2:45 in the morning, so very sorry for any stupid mistakes...hope you enjoyed this...I can't decide if it's terrible or if I'm just tired and really negative...(Perona's voice is now echoing in the back of my head...one of my wonderful friends on here is to blame for that...we were discussing pet names for Robin from Zoro...we need something between 'Babe' and 'Honey'...Perona came up in the conversation...my friend is completely wonderful, and I'm not sure how we manage these things! XD )**

* * *

**_Robin Roronoa_****-swaaan~, I am the exact same XD ...hence how I managed to get locked out of all my accounts when my laptop broke at the beginning of the year...that was certainly an interesting setback :P Hehe, yeah, I know what you mean ^_^ I still try to stay open to other ships though, since I refuse to get involved in shipping wars...I admit, I was not happen when someone started putting Zorobin down to my face, but I am proud of myself for ****_calmly_**** defending Zorobin ^_^ I even admitted that under certain circumstances, their preferred ship would work. ^_^ Hehe, the chapter title was actually the announcement of Robin's arrival though, but did she really come on Revolutionary business? 3;P I'll hopefully get caught up on reading by this time next week – my ICAs finish Friday, but I have an old friend's 21****st**** this weekend back at my parents', so I don't know when I'll get a chance, but I'll get caught up on reading and then start hardcore revision for my exams :P Prepare to be bombarded.**

**_megaME-san, _****how did you find this chapter then? Was the corner needed? I hope I gave you enough warning, but there's still time for them! *hugs*There's another 4 chapters, but I'm really sorry...I'm leaving this here for a couple of weeks...I feel really mean...but if the person in charge of me finds out that I'm doing this right now instead of studying...well, I'd be in serious trouble...but I do have some good news for you? Well, sort of good news...I don't know what order you read these two stories in, but you'll have already read the note if you read the other one first ^_^**

**_someone,_**** I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope you're feeling better! And the lack of cheerful Zorobin...I can only apologise again...I need to write some fluff...and I'm probably sounding repetitive by now, but I did manage to finish some fluff since last week (I had fifteen min gaps between lectures...)...but it's not Zorobin *sigh* She's a clutz and determined to follow her own version of justice, which technically isn't a bad version of justice...I just don't like when people talk down about Zoro...which she does...anyway, there is a whole point to this story and the fact that I chose her to be his girlfriend in this! Promise! Hope you're feeling better!**

* * *

**And now for the explanation for the hiatus and its unknown length...**

**As for updates on what's happening with me and stories/updating, sometime around the 8****th****-12****th**** of May, I'll be back for at least one update! Yip, this hiatus will be for at least a month :( What may affect those dates for posting is that the 8****th**** is my final exam, and also my Mum's birthday...and the 12****th**** will be mine. My profile pic will also be changing about then ;D My profile pic, if you haven't noticed, is three starter Pokémon making a number ;D But yeah, I'll be updating then to let you know as much as I know about when I'll get back :P**

**After my exams, my friend from Ireland will be visiting (I don't know when she is arriving yet), and then I'm heading home with her, so it would be mid-June before I return to this country, and that's when I'll be moving. I have to since I'll be finishing uni, but I don't know where to yet. If I move back to my parents', I won't be able to guarantee when I'll be posting again, since they don't have internet access :( You will all be missed so much, but I will return as soon as I can, but I just had to let you know that I might be gone for several months :'( The final chapter of 'In The End' will also be posted today, and will have a very similar message (basically the same)...sadly I'm having to halt this fic until I get back, but it will be finished, even if I have to hijack my Grandparents' internet!**

\- **Planned updates for 8****th****-12****th**** of May: Ch4 of 'Three Years Apart', Ch10 of 'The Life of the First Mate', 'The Tarot of the Drunk Falcon' one-shot (Fairy Tail – Baccana), and hopefully two fluffy one-shots (one for Zorobin and one for Gajevy) – I need fluff, I am so sorry for all the angst! The two one-shots I have sitting are currently nameless and lack endings :P They're 'half-shots', but I might find time to finish them ^_^**

\- **And as for writing new fics during my absence, I have a very vague idea for a sequel to 'His Sixth Year Crush' (haven't typed anything for the sequel yet, but the idea has been floating around in my head for days now :P ), and ****_megaME_****-swaaan~, I may have a little idea for the start of the Baroque Works fic ;3 And for anyone interested, I am still working on 'Robeo and Zoriet' for ****_DangoCorn_****-chwan, I just haven't had a chance because that takes a lot of thought and concentration XD If you mess up Shakespearian, the characters end up saying something completely different! XD**

**It's now 3:30am, and I guess this is goodbye for just now...I'll post these two chapters when the usual time arrives...enjoy your month of peace without me complaining! Ah, and chapter four is called 'A Normal Guy', and if you can guess what it's about, I will be very surprised! 3;P**

* * *

_Thank you for all being so wonderful, I'll miss you all so much! I'll reply to PMs ASAP, promise! I'll return in a month with some updates and news!_

_Sketcher1994_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Normal Guy

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**HEY! Sorry this is over a week late! My mum changed her plans for her birthday and then I was really ill...So, here's Ch4, hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone is well! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Four – A Normal Guy**

Zoro lay silently on the bed in the dark. He hadn't slept. Robin was along the corridor in Kuina's old room, and he had no idea what she was thinking. She'd stayed. It had been four days and now Tashigi was due to return. He had no idea how Tashigi would react to Robin being here, especially if she found out about her first afternoon there. She didn't need to know about that, but that would be lying. He didn't know if Koshiro knew what had happened, and he had no idea if Robin would tell her. Everything he'd built here could be ruined in seconds, and it was all his fault.

He shouldn't have let her kiss him.

He shouldn't have kissed her back.

He shouldn't have told her he loved her.

He'd messed everything up. Again. He'd done what he'd wanted to the first time, but it had just led him here. Part of him wanted to get out of there, but he was Roronoa Zoro. He didn't run from anything. He did not fear Tashigi. He just didn't want to see her cry and know he was the cause of it. He'd told her he wasn't going anywhere and he hadn't. He'd just passionately kissed his ex-girlfriend several times and told her that he loved her. He didn't deserve Tashigi, but it would be worse to hurt her now after everything that had happened in the last three years between them.

For the first year she'd come to the dojo and challenge him every day for Wado Ichimonji. Zoro wasn't going to just hand it to her. She probably hadn't even realised that if she'd won she would have become the World's Greatest Swordsman, but she'd kept challenging him, determined to achieve her dream. He was a bad man and didn't deserve to wield his Meito; Wado Ichimonji and Shusui. According to her he'd been the worst man in existence to ever wield a sword, and he wasn't allowed his special katanas.

The second year, she started to realise he was a 'normal' human like everyone else. Koshiro had invited her in after every dual for the first year, offering her tea. After that first year, she finally accepted. She sat down opposite him and glared at him while she drank her tea. She hadn't been sure how to feel about Koshiro – he was harbouring a wanted pirate and even intended to pass the dojo down to said pirate. It wasn't long before she started to at least treat Koshiro like a fellow human, even if she disagreed with some of his views, even Zoro did. That was how they had ended up talking like reasonable humans.

Koshiro had started telling her she would never be able to defeat Zoro, explaining that she was a woman and that women could never truly wield a sword to its full potential. It was the one point that had always bothered Zoro and he'd shouted at Koshiro, even saying that he'd train her himself to prove him wrong before realising what he'd just said, but she still looked so much like Kuina that he'd lost his temper. Women were not naturally less skilled, and nothing would change his mind about that. Even if he'd never let her defeat him, she could definitely defeat Koshiro and prove his point. He could put her against every bounty hunter or pirate that came calling, and she'd win every time. He knew she could.

She'd been angry at him for defending her and insulting her by saying that he would train her, but Zoro noticed a change in her after that. She came less frequently and seemed less determined, but she continued to come in for tea, and sometimes even lunch, when she did. It took several months before Zoro had approached her to ask her what had changed. He hadn't expected her answer, but he'd been happy when he'd heard it. She'd finally accepted him to be a 'normal' guy instead of some evil monster that polluted the souls of swords, even going so far as to say that she respected him for his belief and his skill, but of course still doubted his honour.

She'd actually started talking to him after he approached her, and by the beginning of the third year the whole village considered them to be in love. Zoro had been a little sceptical, but he had decided he wanted to try to forget Robin, and trying to have a relationship with someone else that he could actually converse and train with seemed like a good idea. He was a pirate and he'd suggested to a Marine Captain that he wouldn't mind if the rumours became true. He probably couldn't have surprised her more, but she had accepted his offer. He still hadn't told her he loved her, but he certainly cared for her.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he'd kissed the woman she'd been worried about.

He'd kissed her after reassuring Tashigi that she had nothing to worry about.

He'd stopped.

He'd stopped her. He'd questioned her, and he'd kissed her again, but he'd stopped. They could have done so much more than kiss, and he'd wanted to, but he'd stopped. He'd chosen her over Robin, or at least he'd chosen not to hurt her more than he'd already risked. He wasn't even sure if that would make Tashigi feel better, or if he'd have been as well just having sex with Robin since the punishment would have been the same. That would have been taking advantage of Robin, and he'd just have hurt both of them. He'd have made things worse for both of them just to make himself happy. He still loved Robin, he knew that, but he was choosing not to hurt Tashigi.

He was choosing her.

A quiet laugh escaped Zoro as he lay in the dark, realising he was choosing someone else's feelings over what he wanted. He was becoming a sap and he couldn't even blame old age – he wasn't even thirty yet. Robin seemed so much more reachable now, as if she was no longer some sort of forbidden drink, but she wasn't his. He could reach out and touch her bottle now, but he could never take a sip. He could never take the bottle and drink, claiming her as his. She wasn't his. He'd taken that forbidden sip and become addicted, but now he could never take another. Another owned the bottle that held the no longer forbidden drink that he craved so much, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He heard the front door and closed his eye, hoping Tashigi didn't realise he was awake. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He listened to her light footsteps coming along the corridor before feeling the draft as the bedroom door slid open. He could feel her eyes on him and knew that she realised he was awake. He had to say something now or she'd realise something was wrong. She couldn't know that anything had happened between him and Robin, if she even realised yet that Robin was there.

Her shoes would be at the door.

He felt the door slide closed again, Tashigi still on the other side. He sat bolt upright, hoping she wasn't going to head straight to Kuina's room. What would Robin tell her? He stood up and grabbed his trousers, pulling them on as he rushed to the door trying not to hop too loudly. He grabbed a t-shirt on his way passed the open drawer, deciding to make it a little less awkward. Explaining that you did nothing more than kiss a couple of times because he'd chosen her over Robin was going to be hard enough without standing topless in front of the two of them. At least Tashigi would see that he'd taken the effort to get dressed before running into the room with her and Robin.

He quickly made his way along the corridor, hoping he wasn't too late. He knocked lightly on the door, whispering 'Tashigi'. If they were both in there, at least it would seem as if he was going to find Tashigi, not slip into bed with Robin. He heard a 'come in' from the other side of the door, knowing it was Robin. He heard scrambling inside as he slid the door open, being met with the sight of a surprised Robin under a flustered Tashigi, Tashigi pulling the covers almost over Robin's head.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, completely bemused.

"I'm covering her! She's not wearing a top!" Tashigi exclaimed to him before turning angrily to Robin. "Who tells someone to just come into a room when they're not wearing a top?!"

"You're very shy, aren't you Tashigi-san?" Robin laughed seeming very amused, "Zoro-san has already seen my chest. I did not see a need to cover myself – he would not stare or be awkward."

"Robin's right," Zoro started, looking at Tashigi before looking passed her at Robin, "but Tashigi has a point. You should cover yourself before telling someone to come into the room."

"Thank you, Zoro! Now would you please put something on?!" Tashigi pleaded, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You'll need to get off of me for me to dress, Tashigi-san." Robin replied, giggling as Tashigi became even more flustered.

Zoro turned around as Tashigi climbed off of Robin, deciding that it would be best for everyone involved if he did. He heard Tashigi approach him and gave her a reprimanding look as she stopped next to him, her cheeks as red as her glasses. She glared back at him accusingly, Zoro now giving her a more intense glare. She'd stormed along here and burst in on Robin while she'd been in her bed instead of coming to bed. She'd chosen to challenge Robin instead of joining him. Even if she'd rightfully questioned him about Robin, he would have been happier than the current situation, feeling disappointed with her. She'd rightfully doubted his faithfulness while she'd been away, but she hadn't trusted him to be honest.

"Why did you decide you had the right to just walk in here while Robin was in her bed?"

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?!" She interrogated angrily.

"_Why did you decide you had the right to just walk in here while Robin was in her bed?!_ You should have said something to _me_! You could have asked _me_ your questions instead of storming in here like a _madwoman_! You've just _jumped_ Robin with _no_ grounds _whatsoever_! I should take your damn head for assaulting one of my Nakama!" Zoro yelled, a blue aura growing around him.

"One of your Nakama?! Is that all?! You're _my_ boyfriend and you're threatening to 'take my head' for trying to cover that _slut_!?" Tashigi yelled back, her own aura starting to build.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you're sitting waiting to find out what's going to happen next ;P Next chapter is called 'Boyfriends', so you have a bit of clue there :)**

* * *

**_'Someone',_**** it's ok, I'm hinting at her purpose in this latest chapter, but I'm not going to give away the final couple(s) ;) Really sorry this was late! I'll try to update again soon, but it could be the second week of June if I don't update again in the next ten days...Sorry...:( **

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, hehe, yeah, it was surprisingly hard to write, but the idea came into my head when the song started playing...I had to write it down, and now I'm torturing my wonderful readers with it...There's only another three chapters of torture though ;P Haha, Zoro walked into his bedroom! XD That would have been absolutely hilarious! XD But yeah, they left him at the front door! XD (or did they? ;D ) I have 73 updates to read now...I don't even know how I've fallen this far behind...I'll get caught up ASAP! Everything is chaos at the moment since I'm supposed to be helping my parents redecorate their entire house, organising internet access for them, and trying to get my passport sorted for going to Ireland in two weeks...Sleep is a luxury...:P I can't even read when I'm at parents' because I have literally used all my internet on my phone and the signal wasn't great in the first place...I can't wait to get caught up though! XD Hope you're well! ^_^**

**_megaME_****-san, awww, and I tried so hard! XD That was actually what I was trying to do (YAY! XD ) I'm really glad you did! XD Thank you! ^_^ I have all three of your requests written, and I'm going to try to get one of them uploaded today! XD Thanks! ^_^ I won't be getting a degree...at least, not the one I was going for :P But thanks! ^_^**

**_Otaku-SIG_****, well hello! ^_^ Glad you're getting into it! XD Hopefully this set-up chapter wasn't too bad! ;P**

* * *

**So, I'm going to try to get some updates up today, but I should really be trying to tidy/empty my room...Starting to move stuff now :P I'm going to update 'Mountains to Dust' next, and then I'll try to upload 'Ignorant or Perfect' (a Zorobin office AU ;D )...Hopefully I'll get a chance to upload 'Basketballs and Books' (Gajevy AU) as well ^_^ If I get a chance, I'll even throw you another chapter of 'The Life of the First Mate' as I run out the door! I'll try to update stories again in the next ten days, if I don't...it'll be about the second week of June before I get to update again...Sorry :( Hope you're all keeping well!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Boyfriends

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**Hey! Just trying to squeeze in very quick updates before I disappear until the second week of June! I'll try to post most days in June to make up for these last two months! Sorry in advance for any typos (if you spot any, please let me know, and I'll correct them first chance I get!) – it's after 11pm here and I have been sleeping terribly lately! :P Hope you enjoy this! Two more chapters after this one, and then it'll be 'The Cover of Baroque Works'! 3;P (I knew I was terrible at writing fight scenes...but trying to describe what you're watching, while changing little bits just enough for the difference in roles?! **– hint: Zoro isn't a Strawhat.**) Anyway! Enjoy! Please! **_(...I need a decent night's sleep...and I won't be getting one 'til the second week of June...and even then, I might still not get one...don't know what's happening for my Granny's birthday...I'm rambling, ignore me...)_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Boyfriends**

_"Why did you decide you had the right to just walk in here while Robin was in her bed?! _You should have said something to _me_! You could have asked _me_ your questions instead of storming in here like a madwoman! You've just jumped Robin with no grounds whatsoever! I should take your damn head for assaulting one of my Nakama!" Zoro yelled, a blue aura growing around him.

"One of your Nakama?! Is that all?! You're _my_ boyfriend and you're threatening to 'take my head' for trying to cover that _slut_!?" Tashigi yelled back, her own aura starting to build.

"Don't you dare insult a member of my Nakama! Robin is _not_ a _slut_! She's just as damn respected as _you_ in this world so don't you _dare_ act as if you're above her! I don't care if you're a Marine and she's a pirate! It was the damn Marines that _murdered_ her mother in front of her, along with the rest of her family and _destroyed_ her island until there was _nothing_ left! There wasn't even enough to leave a stone on the surface of the damn sea when they were finished! They made her a wanted criminal at the age of eight because they were a bunch of corrupt, lying _bastards_! They made her a homeless orphan and forced her to become the 'Devil Child' because she understood a lost language! She didn't _choose_ to cross them! She just wanted to learn! She was a _child_!" He shouted furiously, towering over Tashigi, his aura almost completely filling the room.

"Zoro-san."

Zoro blinked.

His vision returned, no longer the red that had taken over. He saw Tashigi standing in front of him, her hand on the hilt of her katana, and she looked terrified. He'd actually scared her. What had he been about to do?! He couldn't even remember the last time he'd lost his temper like that. He'd just started yelling at her because she'd insulted Robin, but Tashigi had a right to be angry. She had a right to be angry with both of them. He was the one that had overreacted.

"Come on, let's just go to bed," he began, giving her a small smile before suddenly smirking, "and anyway – how's she the slut when it was _you_ on top of _her_ when I came in?"

"I- I- I didn't- It wasn't- Zoro, that's not funny!" She shouted, becoming flustered again.

Zoro wrapped his arm around her, laughing, glancing back at a now fully clothed Robin to smile apologetically at her.

...

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms, looking around him as he realised the bed was empty as he sat up. He stood up, lifting his pillow off of the floor to throw it back on the bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he shuffled out the room, feeling more tired than he should. He'd clearly slept in, and Tashigi had been angry enough not to wake him. He sighed as he approached the kitchen, quickly jumping to life as the smell of food cooking hit his nose. Maybe he hadn't slept in?

"You're making breakfast?" He asked as he spotted Tashigi at the cooker.

"Not for you." She replied bluntly.

"I guess I should have seen that coming after you made me sleep on the floor." He retorted.

"Yes, you should have. You could have slept outside if you'd wanted – you seem to love doing that!" She suggested bitterly.

"Then he would have needed the blanket, Tashigi-san. You shouldn't let him do that when it's chilly outside – he could catch a cold." Robin lectured as she walked into the kitchen.

"I told you I'm not going to get a cold, damn woman!" Zoro snapped, grabbing a roll and some cheese.

"Who said you could have cheese with your roll?! You can have a plain one!" Tashigi protested, trying to snatch the cheese out of his hand.

"I'll have cheese if I want! What's wrong now?! I slept on the floor, didn't I? I said I was sorry! You shouldn't have started insulting Robin! Are _you_ going to apologise?!" He questioned angrily.

"Why should I?! I didn't make her who she is! And I certainly didn't barge into her house to try to force myself on her boyfriend!" Tashigi exclaimed.

"Oi! Robin didn't come here to try to force herself on me, and definitely didn't!" Zoro defended, trying not to raise his voice.

"Really?! I can't seem to find another reason for her to be here!?" Tashigi returned.

"Dragon sent her! She's staying _here_ with us because she's _my_ _Nakama_!" Zoro exclaimed, "And like I said – she didn't force herself on me!"

"So you let her on you?! That's just great! My boyfriend _willingly_ had sex with her! That's so much better!" Tashigi shouted, glaring at him.

"Did I come at a bad time, Zoro-ya?"

The three turned to stare in disbelief at the man closing the front door as he stepped in and took his shoes off, not looking away from Zoro.

"No – you're just in time for breakfast! Here's a roll!" Zoro replied sarcastically, throwing Law the roll in his hand.

"You know I don't like them, Zoro-ya." Law stated, catching the roll and tossing it back, the two men still not breaking eye contact.

"Trafalgar Law." Tashigi began, stepping away from the cooker, "What brings you here?"

"I heard that Dragon had sent Robin here, so I decided to join her. It's about time we had a little holiday together. Dragon works her far too hard." He replied, finally breaking eye contact with Zoro, deciding not to be rude to the Marine Captain. "How are you finding things under the reformed Marines?"

"I feel the Marines definitely seem to do more for the people, but I do believe the revolution was a little exaggerated." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Only the corrupt ones had to be weeded out – unfortunately they were the strong ones. Many good men were lost on both sides, I will admit that." He stated, turning back to Zoro. "May I ask what you were arguing about while I was standing outside waiting on someone to answer the door?"

"Tashigi jumped to conclusions last night when she got home and realised Robin was staying here. She went to her room to start throwing accusations at her instead of questioning me. I went to remove her from Robin's room and she insulted Robin. We fell out and now you're up to date. Anything else?" Zoro asked, sounding extremely fed up and irritated.

"And you still haven't denied anything!" Tashigi accused, "Oh wait! You said she didn't _force_ herself on you!"

"We didn't have _sex_, Tashigi! I wouldn't do that to you!" He yelled, "We talked! We talked about the past, and I told her that I was going to propose to you when you got back! I wasn't asleep because I couldn't! I was nervous! Who wouldn't be at something like that!?"

The room fell into silence, Zoro quickly realising what he'd just yelled. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. To top it off he'd basically just proposed by yelling in her face that he hadn't had sex with Robin while she'd been gone. So romantic. He wasn't good at the mushy stuff but he at least tried, and he knew _that_ wasn't a good proposal.

Zoro stormed out of the kitchen, passing a very confused looking Koshiro as he left the three stunned people standing in the kitchen.

...

"Zoro?"

"What?!" He snapped as he lay face down on the bed, not looking up as Tashigi entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She replied sheepishly.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He asked bitterly, "You insulted Robin, made me sleep on the floor, tried to tell me I didn't even deserve some damn cheese, and then embarrassed me in front of Law by accusing me of having sex with his girlfriend. Did I miss anything?!"

"I didn't me-"

"You didn't mean to?! Which part did you not mean to, Tashigi?!" He exclaimed, turning over and sitting up to glare at her, "You didn't _mean_ to insult my Nakama?! You didn't _mean_ to make me sleep on the floor because _you'd_ decided I'd had _sex_ with Robin?! You didn't _mean_ to tell me I'm such a _shitty_ person that I don't _deserve_ anything?! Or was it that you didn't mean to _humiliate_ me in front of Law?!"

"I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! What else can I do?!" She shouted, walking towards him and promptly tripping over the end of the bed, landing on top of him.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You can't even manage to walk in a straight line without falling over – you've done enough damage!" He yelled at her as she fumbled about trying to get off of him.

"Well you can't even walk in a straight line without getting lost!" She yelled back, still crouched over the top of him, her face inches from his.

"Well I kissed Robin! And you know what?! It felt amazing! I could have had sex with her but I chose your feelings over what I damn well wanted!" He yelled back at her, his face falling as he realised his mistake.

"...pity? You pity me? You chose not to have sex with her because you thought 'poor little Tashigi couldn't handle it'?! _I_ took pity on you when you tried to ask me out – you looked like a _child_! You couldn't even ask me directly! You just said that it wasn't exactly a bad idea!" She exclaimed bitterly.

"That's because I was still in love with Robin." He stated plainly, feeling a weight lift off his chest, "It had been two years since I'd last seen her or heard from her and I'd thought she'd forgotten me. I wanted to try to move on...I was happy with you, but she still haunted me...I still love her but I don't want to...we've been happy this last year..."

"Zoro, please, just stop...I-"

A shout reached them, stopping Tashigi, freezing them both in place. Zoro looked back at Tashigi, wondering if she sensed what he did. She gave him a nod and started to calmly sit back, letting him up from the bed. Zoro sat forward and swung his legs off the bed, quickly standing up and grabbing his katanas. He could feel the tension. He could sense the ongoing argument. He could sense the danger. He knew a powerful man was about to unleash hell.

Law knew what had happened.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuun~! And now I leave you on a cliff-hanger! Next chapter is 'His Pride'!**

* * *

**_megaME-_****swaaan~, hehe, sorry about the absence! Give me another week and a half and I'll be back-back! XD (If I'm not, there may end up being a murder report for my local area :P ) I cannot comment! So unfair! There's two more chapters! Going to start getting tense! (If it isn't already...going for gentle rollercoaster for this chapter?) ...Why was Robin topless...? Well, now I feel self-conscious...is that weird? (assuming she doesn't change her outfit, which I'm assuming she will at some point, then she's just wearing her jacket on the 'top-half', and zips generally aren't comfy when you're trying to sleep :P ) And I can't explain Robin hanging around, so you'll just have to keep reading! XD I like how you're only thinking of Robin for him running away with! XD I gave a pretty big hint a couple of chapters ago to someone else being involved in all this! XD ...and, ****_megaME_****-swan...thank you. THANK YOU! I've been so low lately, and your review for 'Ignorant or Perfect?'...You have no idea how happy that made me! Knowing that you loved so much of it, it really means so much! Thank you! I really hope you enjoy the other two, the jealously one is humour (did you expect anything else?! XD ), and hopefully you'll like the Baroque Works story (spent days rewatching the entire arc from Whiskey Peak to the end of Alabasta...so little sleep, but I felt inspired and wanted to write for you 0:) )...Ok, I'm talking too much, and I'm exhausted...averaging 2-3hrs sleep a night, and it's not good sleep :P Hope you're well! And thank you so much for the birthday message! I seen it in my emails, but I haven't had a chance to reply to PMs...Everyone probably thinks I'm ignoring them...I'm really not...I try to update for everyone when I can, and I'm sneaking in reading on my phone when I can, but I just haven't had time to reply ;-; ...this has become really long...sorry... ;-;**

**_'Guest'_**_(are you the same one for both ch3 &amp; 4? Sorry if you're not!)_**, Zoro does actually prefer not to actually hurt the feelings of the people he cares about (keep reading until the end, rather than argue that he doesn't care about Tashigi please – he keeps having the same reoccurring problem with her!), so he will laugh and make fun of them, but he wouldn't say or do something extremely hurtful ^_^ I like your argument ^_^ (It's actually quite nice to hear someone in Tashigi's corner! ^_^ ) I hope neither of them are 'sluts' in this. Tashigi is with Zoro (and not seeing anyone else), and is well within her right to be suspicious and upset. Robin (who hasn't actually left Law!), has come to see if there is still a chance to win back the man she loved for years. Zoro walked out on her (without saying a proper goodbye!) and tried to move on instead of trying to find her. If Zoro is about to propose to Tashigi, and admits that he's not sure he's ready to, then this is her last chance to get him back. Yes, she did kiss him (which she technically shouldn't have done since she's still with Law), but she was the one left behind by Zoro. If anyone is the 'guilty party' in this, it's still definitely Zoro (since when did I argue that he was a bad guy? O.o He's not. He's just young and confused.) Neither Tashigi or Robin are sluts, but Zoro seriously needs to sort out his own feelings! Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Hope you enjoy what's to come! ^_^**

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, hello! You've probably noticed me trying to catch up...I'll tag you in a screenshot of my phone later...that will make sense...hope you're well!? ^_^ Mwahahahahah! This is actually making you think the way I want you to! XD Give me 14 days, and I will be able to give you the last two! XD I wanna ask what your questions are, but I can't answer them! XD Hope you liked Zoro's reaction! XD (and just in case it isn't obvious, Robin would be a key 'piece' in the Revolution – Luffy as the King of Pirates will mean his crew will have a lot of leeway, which (through Robin) would allow the Pirates and the Revolutionaries to work together against the Marines (not to mention, Dragon is also Luffy's father, so the Strawhats are very much linked! XD ), and given her part (as the voice of reason between the revolutionaries and the Strawhats), she would be placed pretty high up in 'respect' standings! ^_^ ...I've put too much thought into this...0:) Glad to hear your good! XD I can't wait to get back properly and actually be able to talk to everyone and actually (finally) catch up on reading! Hiatus sucks! :P**

**_YukiHannah87-_****san, I'm glad this is keeping you guessing! XD And you got your wish! Law did appear! But is Zoro correct at the end of this chapter?! That is the question! XD Hope you're ready for what's coming! XD (this response feels so short...sorry...I'm trying not to repeat myself, when so much of what I've written above applies to you too!) Hope you're keeping well!?**

* * *

**Ok, so, thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes! You'll have even noticed the change of profile pic (sorry if it confused anyone, but I did warn you! XD ) This weekend is my birthday party (21 is apparently a big thing in my family...it's been 11.5yrs since my eldest brother started this whole '21****st**** birthday party' thing, and now it's my turn!) Anyway, after my party, I'm flying off to another country for a week to be with a good friend of mine, but after that, I have one more important engagement, which is my Granny's birthday (she's in her mid-eighties, so please don't grudge her a day of my time which will lead to a delay in my updating!) Anyway, hope everyone is well!? It's now after midnight, and I want to do an update for my Fairy Tail readers before I go to bed...They're technically getting two, but I'm being mean and not typing out responses to reviews...I feel terrible about it, but there are a lot of chapters for the story...more than for TLotFT...so there is a lot...Ok, so I'm going to update and then go to bed to (hopefully) sleep! See you all in less than two weeks! (YAY TO THE END OF HIATUS! XD )**


	6. Chapter 6 - His Pride

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**HEY MINA! Guess who's back, back again, Sketcher's back, tell a friend ****_(I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT JUST CAME INTO MY HEAD!)_**** So, I'm back, or at least, I can now say for sure that my hiatus is not permanent, in fact, it's now OVER! XD I have missed you guys so much! I'm actually paying for my parents to have internet just so that I won't be leaving you forever! I'm sitting in their living room right now! ^_^ How have you all been?! It's been too long!**

_(And I've just realised where I left off...I am SO SORRY!)_

* * *

**Chapter Six – His Pride**

Zoro ran out of the bedroom, ready to protect Robin with his life. Nothing would make him forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was innocent in all this. He'd pushed her to try to move on, and all she'd done was take comfort in the man who offered it. She had taken comfort in a strong pirate, one that easily rivalled him. He was one of their friends. He hadn't been surprised that it had been Law when he'd really thought about it, but now he wished she hadn't. He was dangerous when he was angry, but so was Zoro.

He burst into the room, placing himself between Robin and Law, one katana already drawn as a warning. Surprised eyes met his own before a look of rage took over Law's face, glaring back at Zoro. He had all the right in the world to be angry, but Zoro wasn't going to let him hurt Robin – they'd _both_ regret it later. Zoro knew Law wouldn't just hurt Robin; he wouldn't have tried to comfort her if he hadn't really cared. He was angry with Zoro and his pride was bruised – he was more than likely feeling hurt too, but Zoro doubted he'd admit that.

"Back off, Zoro-ya. Robin and I were having a grown up conversation, one that doesn't need a child like you to interrupt it." Law snapped, still glaring at Zoro.

"I could feel the damn tension from along the corridor! I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Zoro threatened, not breaking eye contact with Law. One blink and he could be dead if he wasn't careful.

"You've already hurt her enough, Zoro-ya. Leave her alone before you do anymore damage! They both waited for you but you ignored them and stayed here with a Marine Captain – what's wrong with you?! You walked all over their feelings like a child throwing a tantrum! Don't you dare walk in here and accuse me of trying to hurt Robin!" Law yelled, pain and anger shining in his eyes.

"And I admit I was wrong! I have done since! I regretted walking away the way I did from the moment I did it! It was my damn pride that stopped me from running back onto the ship to damn well kiss her and beg her to come with me! I love her, Law! I tried not to, but I still do! I never wanted to let her go, but I knew she was needed elsewhere! I tried to protect myself by distancing myself from the moment I knew she was leaving!" Zoro yelled back, his regret shining true in his eye, "but all I did was hurt Robin..."

"Robin's not the only one I've had to take care of because of your stupidity, you fool." Zoro looked back at Law's angry expression in confusion, wondering just how much the argument between Law and Robin was really about.

"What...what else were the two of you arguing about...?" Zoro asked, a strange foreboding coming over him.

"What else? Don't you mean just 'what'? You barged in here with one idea in your head, but you clearly have no idea what's going on! What the hell did you think we were arguing about?" Law yelled as he stepped towards Zoro threateningly.

"I could sense the tension along the corridor and came here to protect Robin – that's all." Zoro replied, part of him glad Law didn't know what had actually happened.

"I was angry that she'd come here. She came here without even telling me and I knew she was using Dragon's request for a messenger as an excuse to come see you. After everything you've done to hurt them, I couldn't let her just come back to you – I've had to look after both of them since you abandoned them! You don't care about either of them, and as much of a pain as he can be at times, Robin cares about him so I look out for him as well as her, unlike you." Law explained bitterly.

"Chopper...? He's not a pain...don't you dare talk about him like that!" Zoro barked, drawing Wado Ichimonji.

"I've been the one looking after them! Not you! I'm the one that cares about them! You abandoned them!" Law yelled, his hand reaching for the hilt of his own katana.

"If you did, you wouldn't have just said Chopper is a pain. He's my Nakama, and I won't listen to you bullying him." Zoro replied, placing Wado Ichimonji between his teeth, his hand moving down to the hilt of his third katana.

"I'm not bullying him, Zoro-ya. I actually quite like him. I'm just a little upset with Robin for crawling back to you because of a stupid call. You abandoned both of them and hurt them, leaving me to clean up your mess. You're nothing more than a petulant child, Zoro-ya. I won't let Robin fall for your lies again. She has a soft spot for cute childlike things – you just happen to be one." Law stated calmly, a smirk across his lips and a smug glint in his eyes.

"That might be so, but you were still threatening Robin, and you've just insulted Chopper in front of me. I'm not going to let you near Robin after that." Zoro replied with his katana in his mouth, taking his stance.

"I'm not an ordinary swordsman, Zoro-ya – I won't fight you like one. I'm a Devil fruit user, remember? If you try to take Robin from me, I'll take your life. I am a Captain for a reason." Law smirked, taking another casual step towards Zoro.

"And I'll protect Robin with my life." Zoro replied leaping forward to attack.

Law vanished and reappeared behind Zoro, his katana drawn ready to attack, only to be blocked by Zoro as he muttered 'predictable'. Law vanished again, not trying to struggle against Zoro's overpowered strength. Zoro closed his eye and spun where he stood to face the bed just as Law appeared above it. The clash of katanas was heard before Law disappeared again, Zoro keeping his eye closed to focus solely on Law's presence. He spun again to face towards the door and charged, his katanas meeting with Law's as he reappeared next to Robin, startling her and reminding Zoro she was still in the room.

"Get out! Now!" He ordered, his katana still gripped between his teeth as he forced Law back against the wall.

He noticed Robin nod out the corner of his eye, allowing him to relax slightly as he watched her calmly walk out of the room. Why hadn't she said anything? Was she confused? Should he stop? Why was he even fighting Law? He'd come in here to protect Robin, but this was definitely more a fight between them than over her. Was she angry with them? With him? Was she disgusted? He had been angry with how Law had spoken about his family, but had that just been jealousy and guilt?

Zoro sheathed one of his katanas and grabbed Law's jacket just as Law clicked his fingers, transporting them both outside into the garden, now in full view of Robin and Tashigi who had promptly made their way outside. Zoro looked around at them, not letting go of Law. He could do with something more than a jacket to grip, but that would have to do. He didn't want him just disappearing again. It had been hard enough getting a grip of him, and he now couldn't vanish without leaving his jacket behind or taking Zoro with him.

"You know, I can run you through from here. All I have to do is surprise you or catch you off guard, and right now you're clearly distracted." Law stated almost playfully, "And of course, I could just turn you into a jigsaw puzzle with the snap of my fingers."

"Yeah, well, just do it. At least one of us is wondering why we're actually fighting. You seriously pissed me off, and you'd been angry with Robin, but why were we actually fighting?" Zoro asked, remaining serious but calm as he looked back at Law's smirk.

"You barged into the room to protect Robin from me, or as it looked to me, to try to take her from me. I got a little angry and stated some facts, your pride was wounded and you attacked me, using Robin as an excuse to hide the fact that your pride had been dented. That's what the last three years have all been about, Zoro-ya – your pride." Law explained, now looking bitter.

"My pride? Isn't it your pride that was 'dented' when you found out Robin was here?! Wasn't that why you tried to provoke me?" Zoro asked, glaring back at Law.

"My pride...well, I didn't want Robin to get hurt again – does that count as my pride being hurt?" Law asked, looking at Zoro as if he was a complete fool, "It was your pride that had hurt her in the first place when you left the ship. It was your pride that had made you try to move on instead of finding her and apologising, hurting Robin more. It was your pride that tried to bring Robin back when you found out she was with me, and it's your pride that led to this fight. I'm the one taking care of Robin and Chopper now, and your pride doesn't like that – you gave up on your family, Zoro-ya," declared Law, pulling himself up to glare down at Zoro, "I'm just picking up the shattered pieces you left behind."

Kitetsu's blade sped towards Law's stomach, only to be stopped by the multiple hands of a woman appearing from his own torso. Zoro dropped the katana and fell to his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek, his face shrouded in shadow. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He loved her and he'd still hurt her. He'd been tormenting himself with the truth for three years, but he still didn't deserve her. He could never deserve her. He'd just tried to run his katana through Law for just telling him the truth to his face, the truth he'd already known and accepted.

He was an undeserving monster.

* * *

**How's everyone feeling? Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll try to post the final chapter on Sunday! It's called 'Finding Peace' ^_^ Having just read this chapter, you can understand why I don't often write fight scenes...I feel kinda lucky that my fingers just typed this scene out without my brain filtering...I just corrected typos and grammar after 0:)**

* * *

**_'Guest',_**** I ****_really_**** want to know what your response to this chapter is! I feel like you seemed to have guessed a lot of what was going to pass between them in this chapter *-***

**_megaME-swaaaaan~_****, really? *-* What did I do to make you do that? O.O Was it needed? What did you think? *-* Everyone in this really does need a good hug...Where's Luffy when you need him?! Then again, there might be a problem if Zoro got sent flying! XD His journey would end up starting all over again! XD Well, I was going to post one today...(jealous one)...but if you're away...I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING YOUR CRUISE THOUGH! I may post it later...I don't know when you're back...but it's humorous fluff...so it might be needed after this chapter...Hope you're keeping well!**

**_NobleBoss_****, I am honoured. I am truly honoured. *-* My friends in Ireland loved your review and thought it was really awesome (the first told me to show the second, and the second had me show it to everyone else! XD ) How you feeling about this latest one?! XD**

**_luffy8557_****, that would not surprise me – even Zoro isn't denying that here! He's just saying that he will defend Robin with his life, as all of the Strawhat crew would (and have! Enies Lobby, lives on the line, their dreams at risk, all for her). Zoro's having to rely on his Observation haki solely to just keep up, but if Law was serious, he could literally kill Zoro without a second thought...The whole, turn you into a jigsaw, remove your heart and crush it in his hand...The only reason he isn't basically 'all powerful' is the limit to his ability...and if you have a really useful ability (like Doflamingo), you'd definitely stand a chance...Feel like I'm blowing his trumpet here...:P Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**Well, thanks to everyone who's stuck to actually reading this! One more chapter to go! Hopefully see you Sunday! (I might update with a one-shot later!)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Finding Peace

**AN: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece! Yes. Yes, he does.**

**Hello! We (actually) have scheduled update today (and on time!)! (YAY!) It's been so long...I'll try to work out updates for next week, but I'll give you a quick teaser for the next Zorobin story:**

_"Baroque Works again, huh? I figured you'd get the hint after what I did to your last messenger." He grinned, tightening his grip on Wado. "What makes your boss think I won't do the same to you?"_

_"Oh, Roronoa-san, I'd be very impressed if you managed to, however Mr 0 is very determined to have you join us." She replied, waving a hand airily to the bartender to gain his attention. "Could you possibly get this young gentleman another drink, and I would like a glass of white."_

_Well, she clearly realised the bar only had the one type of white wine then, or red for that matter. Had she checked the board? He hadn't seen her check it? He'd been watching her since she'd entered the bar, and she'd been watching him. She'd just come straight up to him. Who was this woman? She was clearly higher up the food chain than the last guy, but just how high up was she? She'd come here knowing full well who he was and she still doubted he'd manage to slice her? She wasn't worried about getting that pretty skin of hers covered in cuts?_

_"I told the last guy that came to me that I'd only join if you made me the boss." He smirked, accepting the offered pint from the bartender. "So what's the plan? Get me drunk and drag me off? You don't look like you'd get me very far."_

_"You would be surprised by how far I could get you, Roronoa-san." She replied teasingly, making him wince slightly. "However, someone as strong and skilled as yourself should be able to make his way towards the top fairly quickly."_

**If you want another, check my profile after 3pm (GMT) for the summary ^_^ **(My profile seriously needs updated...)** It's a very interesting request that I got from megaME, and I really hope I did it justice **(I spent days without sleep binge-watching One Piece for research)

* * *

**So, as always with the last chapter, responses to reviews followed by the chapter!**

**_megaME-swaaan_****, I COMPLETELY AGREE ABOUT ZORO AND LAW!(and that really was lucky! XD ) You shall have to let me know if you are having to stay there! I feel sorry for every single character...Except one, but you won't know which until you read the chapter! ;P I am so mean to this character in this chapter, but this is what came to mind when I tried to come up with an excuse for a certain character's appearance in the world of One Piece ^_^ THANK YOU! Already glad to be bad! XD**

**_Robin Roronoa-swaaan_****, don't worry about it! I still need to tag you in that photo on Tumblr...I am so far behind on everything I am reading ;-; I really enjoyed Adventures on the Maiden Island! ^_^ But then you already know that! 3;P But THANK YOU SO MUCH! *-*Hope you're feeling better today!**

**So, the final chapter...enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Finding Peace**

Zoro's blade sped towards Law's stomach, only to be stopped by the multiple hands of a woman appearing from his own torso. Zoro dropped the katana and fell to his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek, his face shrouded in shadow. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He loved her and he'd still hurt her. He'd been tormenting himself with the truth for three years, but he still didn't deserve her. He could never deserve her. He'd just tried to run his katana through Law for just telling him the truth to his face, the truth he'd already known and accepted.

He was an undeserving monster.

Zoro felt soft hands against his face, a gentle thumb wiping away his tear.

"Sssh, it's ok, Zoro. Everything will be fine, I promise. You're allowed to feel pain and regret, you're human. Everyone feels these things. I'm not angry with you – I told you before that I'd been worried...I'd known from the start that this could happen. I love you, Zoro, but I know you love her, and I know she still loves you too," a soft voice murmured to him, Zoro closing his eye to let Tashigi's soothing voice surround him, "she told me when I walked into her room. She'd been curled up reading her book, and I asked her to explain to me what she was doing here, or rather demanded, and she simply turned around and apologised, telling me that she still loved you, but that I was very lucky...because you'd chosen me over her. I knew she was in pain, but I couldn't even see any in her eyes. She hid her own pain and gave you to me even though she wanted to be with you, because that was what you'd asked of her."

"Tashigi..."

"Sssh, you don't need to speak. You decided to let her be with Law because you loved her," Tashigi whispered softly, "I understand. You wanted her to be happy and tried to sacrifice your own happiness. You felt guilty that we even achieved the small sense of happiness that we had, but you'd been dreaming of her, and I'd been waiting for her to come for you. I never expected you to propose, that's why I laughed whenever someone suggested that we should get married – I knew you were still in love with Robin. I'm no different to Law. I'm trying to protect you from being hurt again because I care, but I want you to be happy. I don't want you to try to be happy with me while you dream of another. I love you, and that's why I'm letting you go. I'm not angry with you for loving another."

He felt her hands gently lift his head and soft lips against his own as he knelt there in the grass with his eye closed, tears still escaping down his cheek. He felt Tashigi pull away and he opened his eye to look back at her, unable to say anything, even though there was so much he needed to say. He couldn't say anything to make things right. He didn't deserve either of them. He deserved to be alone. He wasn't a hero in some fairy tale. He was a living breathing monster that went around hurting the people he cared about. He'd hurt Robin. He'd hurt Chopper. He'd tried to kill Law, his friend, for looking after his family, and now he'd hurt Tashigi. He didn't deserve her love or Robin's. He didn't deserve forgiveness, but he was being forgiven anyway.

Zoro stood up, smiling softly to Tashigi, wrapping his arms around her. She'd forgiven him even thought he'd hurt her. She was letting him go because she cared about him, not because she was angry with him. He didn't know if what she'd said about Robin had been true, but at that moment he was happy. He knew she would be ok. He knew when she lied, and she wasn't lying about not being angry. Even if he didn't get Robin back, at least he wasn't dragging Tashigi further down with him and Robin could still be happy with Law. He released Tashigi and kissed her forehead, thanking her, before she pulled back.

He watched as she turned to Law and Robin, Robin safely wrapped in his long arms as he held her, trying to comfort her. Zoro looked over at Law, not feeling even the slightest hint of jealousy, but more guilt at what he'd almost done. He stepped forward, hiding his surprise as Tashigi walked alongside him. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. Tashigi smiled back up at him before turning back to face Law and Robin.

"Law, I'm sorry. I was being childish...I shouldn't have lost my temper," Zoro apologised, his sincerity clear in his voice, "and I know you did it all for Robin, but thank you. I was a fool, and you've been the one who's had to fix my mistakes. Please, take care of her – I will hunt you down if I find out you've hurt her or Chopper."

"Zoro-ya?"

"I'm going to go meet up with Luffy – I guess it's time that I stop pretending to be someone I'm not. I need to go home." Zoro smiled, turning to walk away.

"Zoro-san...I'm coming with you...Law-san...he...he sa-"

"I told her I wanted her to be happy." Law finished for her, "I was just saying goodbye. I'll let Chopper-ya know the two of you are returning to the ship – I'm sure he'll join you again as fast as he can. The three of you really are more than just ordinary Nakama, right? You're like a little family within the Strawhat crew, and I'm not going to get between you if the three of you really are all going to stay together."

"Tha-"

"This is why I asked Dragon to keep her away from here. He wasn't supposed to let her be a messenger to this village. I knew she'd take him away from here. I let him leave to become strong and achieve his dream, making him known around the world. He's supposed to stay here – this is his home! He belongs here at the dojo!" Koshiro interrupted as he appeared out of the kitchen door.

"What? You asked Dragon to keep her away from the village? You're the one that kept us apart?!" Zoro exclaimed, both shocked and angry.

"Yes, and you were happy here too! You'd found an obedient young girl who was willing to stay here by your side, and she's been trying so hard to make you forget that woman. I was genuinely impressed, and she looks and sounds so much like Kuina that the villagers quickly took a liking to her once they realised it was just by chance. The two of you were doing so well, why don't you both just forget these last few days and go back to how you were?" Koshiro suggested, walking calmly towards them.

"It was all you? This whole time, I thought Robin wanted nothing more to do with me, and it was just you getting into my head! You kept telling me that your messengers told you that everyone was busy with their jobs, and that they hadn't heard of Robin having said anything about the crew...Was that all just a lie to keep me here?!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"Everyone connected to the revolution _was_ busy, including your Captain. He's been sailing without you for a while now – the crew kept trying to contact you to say they'd all met up again and were visiting their friends around the world to check on them. I just made sure their letters never made it to you, and Robin was doing a wonderful job of keeping herself busy – I assume to forget you. I'd imagine being with the rest of the crew would just have been a constant reminder of you." Koshiro explained with an innocent smile on his face.

Zoro's hand made its way to Wado Ichimonji, but was stopped from drawing it by Tashigi, standing with a completely blank expression.

"I made sure that the news of you and Tashigi reached her though," Koshiro continued, still walking towards them, "and I made sure the rumour about your engagement did too. I hadn't realised that would spark this – I thought it would deter her, not encourage her to call you and visit to try to get you back. She is certainly a very determined woman. She was actually interrogating me when you came out of the bathroom. She caught on very quickly to what I'd done, but I thought I'd beaten her when I heard your words in the bedroom while the two of you were kissing so passionately."

"Zoro, give me it."

Zoro released his grip on Wado Ichimonji. He watched as Kuina drew it from its sheath tucked inside his haramaki and pinned her father in one fluid move, the blade against his throat.

"Women are not less skilled than men with a sword – you could not even draw your own in time to protect yourself just now. I am not just some weak, obedient girl that you can use as you see fit! I am a Marine Captain, and I will not be your pawn anymore!" Tashigi yelled, Zoro smiling at the strange justice of what he'd just seen. "We're all leaving this place, and we're _never_ returning!"

Zoro grinned. He'd been angry for so many years that Koshiro had taught Kuina that she'd never be a true swordsman, and now he could feel like she'd achieved her peace through Tashigi. Tashigi looked and sounded so much like her that it wasn't hard to imagine that she was in fact Kuina, currently pinning Koshiro with Kuina's katana as she yelled at him, forcing reality onto him, forcing him to accept the truth. He reminded himself once again that she wasn't and shook his head. No wonder he'd let himself care for her and find himself unable to hurt her – she was too much like his first true friend, the one whom he had forged the beginning of his dream with. He hoped that Kuina truly did rest in peace.

Zoro walked up to Tashigi and laid a hand on her shoulder, reaching down to take back Wado Ichimonji, freeing Koshiro's throat from the threat of being sliced. Tashigi stood up with him, turning to leave the dojo forever. Zoro watched for a moment as she walked away, not looking behind her. He wished Kuina had managed to do that. Maybe she would have still been alive if she had. He felt an arm wrap around his and started to follow after Tashigi, Robin on his arm as Law followed behind. They were all leaving here, and they were never coming back. Zoro had found his peace while Koshiro had to accept his mistakes. It was time to return home to the crew.

Together.

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_**


End file.
